Série Jalousie: Jalousie en pantalon
by mirabelle b
Summary: Écrit en collaboration avec Pandi74. La jalousie cause bien des maux. Entre Danny et Don a-t-elle sa place? Slash.


Jalousie en pantalon

— Don, t'as fait couper tes cheveux, t'es rasé de près et tu sens l'eau de Cologne à plein nez. Je trouve que tu t'arranges plutôt bien pour un gars qui doit passer sa journée à faire du ménage.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne travaille pas que je dois avoir l'air d'un souillon et d'habitude, tu aimes ma lotion, tu ne t'en plains pas.

— Tu attends peut-être de la visite? Une voisine? Où tu vas sortir pour te promener à Central Park? T'as pas une réunion avec une collègue? C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu fais visiter le Central à la nouvelle? Elle te plait bien, c'est ça? Mais dis quelque chose!!!

— Ma foi Danny, c'est un interrogatoire digne de Mac. Non, je n'attends personne et la nouvelle ne me plait pas plus qu'une autre personne. Répondit Don qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— Je ne pose pas de questions, je m'interroge sur toi. Je m'intéresse à ce que tu vis, rien de plus.

Don regarda son amant avec curiosité. Danny était d'un tempérament curieux, mais pas à ce point-là. Parler à la vitesse de la lumière et faire des suppositions farfelues, juste parce qu'il s'était fait couper les cheveux n'était pas naturel. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu pour voir où Danny voulait en venir.

— Très gentil de t'intéresser à ma vie sociale.

— C'est normal que je m'intéresse à qui... ben à ce que tu fais. Je sais pas moi, tu pourrais...tu pourrais...et puis merde! J'ai vu la nouvelle et j'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle te regarde. On dirait une cannibale affamée... je... merde!

Danny tourna les talons rapidement pour quitter la pièce, le visage écarlate et Don sourit intérieurement. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son homme le voie sourire car, quand il était dans cet état, Messer n'attendait pas à rire. Son Danny était jaloux! Ah! Dieu, quelle comédie! Car lui aussi trouvait que Lindsay regardait Danny trop attentivement à son goût. Ils vivaient tous les deux la même situation.

Don laissa Danny quitter la pièce et claquer la porte. Il savait très bien qu'il reviendrait, une fois son calme retrouvé. En attendant, il analysa sa propre jalousie. Lindsay! Encore et toujours cette petite intrigante, qui tentait par tous les moyens de mettre la main sur SON homme. Comment lui en vouloir? Danny n'était pas uniquement rempli de défauts…il baisait aussi comme un dieu et ce n'était pas rien! Mais ça, est-ce qu'elle l'ignorait encore?

Don se doutait qu'il avait déjà eu quelque chose entre eux, mais se voyaient-ils encore? Danny était bisexuel après tout. Est-ce qu'il le satisfaisait assez pour qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs? Surtout que Lindsay s'avérait être une belle femme. Bon, ça c'était selon l'avis de certains policiers du Central qui ne rêvaient que de couvrir les mêmes scènes de crime qu'elle…parce que, en ce qui le concernait, elle ne possédait pas la moitié du charme de son bel italien, ni son franc-parler et encore moins l'organe le plus important et fier de la domination mâle. En bref, elle demeurait une femme, dans tous les sens du mot. Elle possédait donc certains attributs contre lesquels Don ne pouvait pas combattre.

Don poursuivit sa réflexion. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il lui semblait que Danny portait des pantalons un peu trop serrés à son goût et qui laissaient plus que deviner ce fameux attribut typique aux mâles. Et il trouvait aussi que Lindsay avait un peu souvent les yeux rivés sur la fermeture éclair de son homme. Elle ne regardait jamais sa propre personne de la sorte, ni celle de Mac ou de Sheldon d'ailleurs…mais toujours celle de Danny et c'était un signe, il en était sûr.

Don n'osait pas aborder ce sujet avec Danny. Un sujet délicat en terrain miné et la fin de la conversation pourrait bien lui éclater à la figure, comme l'obus d'un adversaire. Il aimait Danny et il voulait lui faire confiance, sincèrement, mais chaque règle a son exception. Et si son amant venait à déraper…où était-il déjà trop tard? Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Danny : Il était son âme sœur et la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Don fronça soudain les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que Danny le regardait, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Don était tellement concentré à échafauder ces hypothèses démoralisantes qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Danny s'approcha doucement de Don et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

— Don, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. Tu mérites tellement mieux...tellement plus...tellement...

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

— Danny, comment peux-tu dire cela? Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit arrivée. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que, parfois, j'ai le cœur qui me fait mal juste à la pensée que tu me quittes un jour pour quelqu'un d'autre…pour une autre.

— Comment pourrais-je faire ça? Tu me fais grandir chaque jour davantage, ta patience me guide. Je suis perdu lorsque tu t'absentes, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

Don fixa Danny de son regard bleu acier. Danny se sentait fondre à chaque fois que son amant le regardait ainsi, car les yeux de Don n'exprimaient que l'amour. Comment avait-il pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de la fidélité de Don? Si franc et droit, si chaleureux et confiant, Danny s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir fait une scène sans raison. Ils échangèrent un sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante.

— Idiot!

— Idiot toi-même!

— Toi plus que moi!

— Danny, t'es absolument incapable de tenir une conversation sérieuse plus de cinq minutes.

— Si, j'en suis capable…mais ton pantalon ne résiste jamais autant! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en regardant son entrejambe.

Danny se colla contre la poitrine de Flack et lui murmura

— Je t'ai dans la peau Flack…et ces jeans moulants ton joli petit cul m'ont troublé. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit ces...

— Mon jean moulant?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait dire du tien alors? Te promener nu reviendrait exactement à la même chose, Messer.

— C'est faux!

— Il te colle comme une seconde peau tellement il est serré! T'arrives encore à respirer ou c'est pour ça que t'as le visage tout rouge?

— Il fait chaud, c'est tout.

— Si t'es capable de les enfiler, tu devrais être capable de les enlever, non?

— Suis capable, répondit Danny avec un air de défi, mais j'aime surtout quand c'est toi qui me les enlèves.

— Tu es incorrigible mais faut pas me défier Danny, tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois? Tu ramasses encore les bouts de tissus de tes pantalons dans le salon et dans la chambre et dans la cuisine et...

Et de chaudes lèvres vinrent couvrir les siennes. Le silence redevint maître des lieux, partageant son territoire avec des bruits de succions et de respirations rapides. Après une querelle, il faut bien fumer le calumet de la paix... Ils se séparèrent, question de reprendre leur souffle.

— Danny promets-moi de ne plus porter ce maudit pantalon, sauf lorsque nous sommes tous les deux seuls, hein? s'il te plait, supplia Don.

— En échange de quoi?

— Comment ça, en échange de quoi? Après la crise de jalousie, voilà que je vais avoir droit au chantage! C'est pas du jeu. Tu enlèves ton pantalon, j'enlève le mien et ensuite, on les enferme sous clé. On sait jamais, ils sont dangereux, conclut Don en s'attaquant à la fermeture éclair de Danny.

— Don, arrête, tu me chatouilles! Don! Don!

Fin


End file.
